Core D is responsible for planning, coordination, and implementation of career development activities in the Center. These activities will be concentrated primarily on new investigators at the pre- and post-doctoral level but will also include established investigators seeking to change the focus of their scientific activities. Career development programs will include annual summer institutes, each lasting a week and focusing on shared psychobiological pathways between health and behavior. Faculty for each institute will be dawn from investigators at the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie-Mellon University as well as from other institutions with strong mind/body research programs. In addition, coordination with ongoing pre- and post-doctoral training programs in cardiovascular behavioral medicine, biobehavioral oncology, health psychology, and psychoneuroimmunology and establishment of a council of Training Program Directors will facilitate interaction among these programs as well as within the Center. Interactions will include many of the strong, productive academic departments at the University of Pittsburgh and Carnegie Mellon University. These traditional training units also have excellent opportunities and program and the Center will integrate its activities with these ongoing efforts in career development. A seminar series in the Center as well as informal research training associated with Center projects and cores are also planned.